


What Are We?

by werewolfsaz



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> My first wrestling fic, which is surprising considering how obsessed my husband is lol  
> Feel free to comment  
> Enjoy

John was tired. It had been a hard few weeks. He'd been seriously beaten by Brock and it still hurt. With a groan he flopped on his hotel bed, staring at the clock, lonely and bored. He knew he should get some sleep because he had physio and weight training in the morning but it was hard to sleep alone after...   
Nothing had changed an hour later apart from his position. Now the wrestler was laid on his stomach, face mooshed in the pillows. The slamming of his door caused him to flail as he fought upright.  
"You're so graceful," his visitor snorted. "Any particular reason you were laid on the bed like a teenage girl, waiting for her boyfriend to call?"  
"Punk? What are you doing here?"  
"Too quiet in my room. My brain won't shut down enough to let me sleep. Scoot over, we're gonna play video games."  
John couldn't help the smile on his face as he stared at his... What was Punk now? Still his friend, of course, but lover too? Boyfriend? His mind shuddered away from that word. He was too old to have a boyfriend. Partner? That didn't make him break out in hives, at least. The sharp smack of Punk's big hand on his shoulder made John jump.  
"You're thinking too loud. And you messed up your shot. Want to tell me what's wrong?"  
"What are we?" John sighed, sliding further down the bed.  
"I assume this is not a philisophical question." With a quiet huff, Punk settled next to John, laying so close their noses almost touched.  
"I'm serious, dude. What is this? Are we fuck buddies? Friends with benefits? Boyfriends?"  
"Blurg, don't use that work. It's a little too high school for me," Punk complained, wrinkling his nose. John laughed, a deep rumble that vibrated along the other man's skin, causing goosebumps to skitter over his body. Raising one hand he swept it down John's cheek, tracing the familiar lines of his face.  
"I don't know, Cena. I know what I want, it's you I'm waiting for."  
"What do you want?" John whispered, leaning in to the warm pressure of Punk's hand.  
"You," the other man replied simply. "I thought I'd be happy with us just fooling around but I'm not. It's selfish, I know, but that's the way it is. Either we're an item, for lack of a better word. Or we're not. Hovering between the two, just randomly hooking up... It's killing me. I need to know, one way or the other." Punk took a deep breath, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the rejection as well as hear it. The touch of John's lips against his own made Punk jump, eyes flying open.  
"Thank God, I thought it was just me."  
"Y...You mean...?"  
John's smile was radiant and serene. He pulled the other man to him, kissing him again and again.  
"I bet I know a way to make us both sleep better," he smirked, rolling on top of his lover. With a sly smile, Punk wrapped his arms round John's neck.  
"Oh yeah? Show me."


End file.
